glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce is sung by Leah, with back-up from Amber and Monica. in the twelfth episode of Season One, Live to Compete. Lyrics Leah (Amber and Monica): Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this mother (yeah) Girls, we run this (Girls!) Leah with Amber and Monica: Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Leah: Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheque come at they neck Disrespect us no they won't Boy don't even try to touch this Boy this beat is crazy This is how they made me Houston Texas baby This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this I remind you I'm so hood with this Leah with Amber and Monica: Boy I'm just playing Come here baby Hope you still like me If you pay me Leah: My persuasion can build a nation Endless power our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Amber and Monica: It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back I'm looking for the girls who're taking over the world have me raise a glass for the college grats Leah: Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check You can't hold me I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque This goes out to all the women getting it in you on your grind To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine Boy I know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business See, you better not play me don't come here baby Hope you still like me if you pay me Leah with Amber and Monica: My persuasion can build a nation Endless power our love we can devour You'll do anything for me Leah: Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run this ? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Leah (Amber and Monica): Who are we, what we run, the world (Who run this mother?) Who are we, what we run, the world (Who run this mother, yeah) Who are we, what do we run, the world (Who run this mother, yeah) Who are we, what we run, we run the world Who run the world, girls (Girls!) Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Leah Williamson